


Take me

by yoshmosh



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshmosh/pseuds/yoshmosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second fic ever. First time writing smut. </p>
<p>Loki pays Tony a visit. </p>
<p>Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take me

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first time posting on AO3, and FIRST time writing any form of smut. Second time writing any form of story.
> 
> I really love this pairing. They just complement each other in so many ways.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, I should be posting a sequel sometime soon. I've finished all my year 12 exams so I have a few months of free time before university starts up.

Tony sits at one of his various workbenches in the Stark Tower's lab, soldering at bits and pieces of a gauntlet that will eventually become part of the new Mark VIII. Curtousy of a scheming, mind-is-a-bag-of-cats, immortal god, Tony had decided that his line of suits were to go through a much needed update.

 

'Sir,' says JARVIS, 'I am picking up foreign, unstable energy signatures in the penthouse.'

 

Tony puts down the soldering iron and runs a greasy hand through his equally, if not more, greasy hair. When was the last time he had a shower? Oh yes, before the charity gala Pepper had forced him to attend four days ago. He gingerly lifts his right arm and sniffs at his underarm, and almost falls off of his swivel chair. 

 

'Where?' His voice is hoarse, he hasn't left the lab for four days, and hasn't spoken to anyone except JARVIS, and even then the talking comprised of grunts in either the affirmative or negative. 

 

'In the living room, Sir. It appears to be fading slowly, so you may need to hurry.' 

 

Tony stands up, groaning at the sudden pain in his back and knees, but walks it off on his way to the elevator. 

 

'J, you better be recording this energy surge.' He thumbs blindly at the button to the penthouse.

 

'Always, Sir.'

 

Tony thinks, as he's being propelled up the tower, that he should be a little more cautious than he currently is. JARVIS has picked up an unknown energy signature, and he's off on his merry way to check it out. Without a suit. But, Tony's been locked away in his lab without sleep, showers and minimal food, so he doesn't worry too much as he confidently steps out. 

 

He takes a sweeping glance around the large room and can't see anything amiss. 

 

'J, do you still have a hold on the energy reading?'

 

'No, Sir. It appears that whatever it was has left,' speaks the AI.

 

Tony again runs a hand through his hair and grimaces, he really needs a shower. 

 

'What do you mean, has left? Put up the video of the recording, I want to know what I'm dealing with here.'

 

There is a moment of silence, then JARVIS pipes up.

 

'Sir...I don't have the recording. It appears to have been erased.'

 

What? Tony fills with a sense of dread. Something, or god forbid, someone, must have infiltrated his security system. But the real question is, how? Tony takes a deep breath in and out.

 

'Okay. JARVIS, run a diagnostics test on the security system. I want to find the hole, and I want to fix it. But right now I need a shower.' 

 

He heads for the door to his bedroom and decides to forget the foreign signature and just focus on the security problem, but stops in his tracks when there's a flash of gold in the corner of his eye. He whips around,

expecting an attack, although he's only human and he's pretty useless without his suit. But what he sees is no attack. There, sitting innocently on the bar at the far end of the room, is a gleaming, golden helmet, complete with long, sharp horns.

 

'Great,' he mutters, 'JARVIS, run the test, but don't bother looking into the missing recording. I have a hunch.'

 

He strides over to the bar and slowly raises his hands towards the helmet, expecting it to suddenly vanish. His eyes go wide when his fingertips touch the cold metal. This is real. Tony tightens his grip on it and lifts, bring the front of it to eye level, facing him. It weighs a lot, and he can't imagine how its owner manages to wear, let alone fight with it, for extended periods of time. 

 

'JARVIS, don't tell anyone about this, I don't want any unwelcome attention.' He smiles like a child who's just found an old toy. 

 

The golden helmet joins him in the bedroom, and he places it on the chest of drawers in the corner of the room and stalks off to the bathroom.

 

\---

 

Tony awakens to a sudden dip in the bed. It's certainly not Pepper, they broke up after the destruction in New York. She had said something about 'I can't deal with this' and 'You nearly died'. He had tried to deny both of these statements, but failed miserably. He just accepted that he was a crazy motherfucker and she was right about not being able to deal with his insanity, and as to the death comment, well, that was true. 

 

He opens his eyes, and thankfully he's sleeping on one side of the bed and facing a wall, not the intruder. He keeps his breathing uneven and shallow to match the way he breaths while asleep, and tries to come up with a plan.

 

Tony considers twisting around and attacking the intruder, but decides against it. He could whisper at JARVIS to ready his suit, but first he'd have to get up, run and try lock the mystery persona in his room without being attacked himself.

 

So he settles for just staying where he is, and decides to let the events unravel themselves.

 

It must have been five minutes of silence, Tony faking his breathing and not thinking, when he hears an exasperated sigh behind him.

 

'You know,' says a calm, velvet voice, 'you're not fooling anyone. Certainly not me.' 

 

Tony cracks an eye open and shifts a sweaty hand towards his arc reactor, checking if it hasn't been removed. He wouldn't have put it past the god.

 

'And what makes you think that you'd do it differently?' Tony mumbles. 'JARVIS, turn up the lights, 30%.'

 

He turns his head and looks over his shoulder at the god. There, Loki is sitting up against the headboard with a look of indifference on his face, wearing his 'casual' attire; that is, green and black robes with dark leather and gold detailing. His pitch black, shining hair has grown about an inch since they last exchanged banter all those months ago, his complextion still porcelain, his nose still sharp and straight, and his eyes still the same mischievous and sparkling blue. 

 

Tony flips himself over confidently, eyeing the god all the while. Loki turns his head, which was facing straight ahead a moment ago, and flashes Tony a chilling grin. Loki then slowly turns his back towards Tony, slipping his legs off of the bed and letting them come to the ground with a thud.

 

'It's kind of you to finally acknowledge my...presence. I was starting to worry that I was not welcome,' says Loki slowly as he stalks towards the helmet sitting atop the chest of drawers. 

 

'Well,' breathes Tony, 'you wouldn't have been wrong in that assumption...' and trails off. There is a moment of silence between the two as Loki reaches for his helmet, stroking and feeling it with those long, delicate fingers. 

 

'I've come to collect what is mine,' he says, and then lifts the horned helmet and places it over his cascading black locks. He turns and faces Tony, and flashes that mischevious smile again. Tony just stares at him, admiring the regal beauty of the God of Chaos. He certainly isn't bad looking. 

 

After another brief pause and Tony inhales sharply, tearing his thoughts away from visions of smooth pale skin under his own hands. 

 

'Yeah, well,' he looks up at the god and smiles an eat-shit grin, 'you've got what you wanted, and as far as I can see,' he gestures around the room, 'there's nothing keeping you here thats 'yours'.'

 

Loki simply nods an acknowledgement and slowly paces to the other end of the room, shining helmet still perched on his head.

 

'Tell me, Mr. Stark-'

 

He's interrupted by a bark of laughter. 'Tony.'

 

Loki simply scoffs.

 

'Stark, enlighten me, when was the last time you were bedded?' Loki turns sharply when he gets to a nearby lounge chair and gracefully sits on it. Everything is always graceful with this guy, _damnit._  


 

'I honestly don't see how that's any of your concern.' 

 

Loki then sensually runs the tip of his tongue over his thin, top lip. Tony shivers inwardly. So that's how this game is being played, huh? 

 

'...four months,' responds Tony. Why not play the game? 

 

Loki tsks and nods again. 'And here I was thinking that you were...what was it that you called yourself? a playboy? Is that not one of your titles?'

 

'My girlfriend broke up with me four months ago. I just haven't wanted to sleep with anyone since then, I guess.' 

 

Loki's smile turns wry, 'Sentimentality.' 

 

'What about you, big guy? When was the last time you bedded someone?' Why is he going along with this? He should be kicking the guy outta here. 

 

'94 years.'

 

Tony's eyes widen and threaten to pop out of his skull. _94 years? Jesus._  


 

His thoughts are interrupted when Loki lets out a long breath, and drops his head back and displays that glorious ( _glorious_? what?) column of pale flesh, the helmet miraculously staying on. 

 

'Do you not just...crave it?' he says as his knees fall apart, effectively displaying his crotch to Tony's still widened eyes. Loki then lays his arm on his thigh and draws patterns with his finger dangerously close to his manhood. Tony finds that the sweatpants he's currently wearing are suddenly too tight, and the air in the room too hot. Tony also finds that this is Loki, the supervillain that had tried to take over the world not too long ago. What the hell does he think he's doing, letting Loki carry on like this? He looks away. 

 

'Look, it's been nice chatting, but I really need to get some sleep, and you really need to leave.' He flips back around and curls up on himself, hoping the God of Mischief will take a hint and leave him in peace.

 

There's silence in the room, and Tony almost thinks that his dismissal has worked, only to be stopped by a shaking breath being released behind him. He slowly turns his head and looks over his shoulder, deja vu, except this time he's confronted by the image of Loki gently palming his cock through those incredibly sexy leather pants. Tony watches for a moment, then scrunches his eyes up, tearing his eyes away from the sight before him.

 

'What-,' he takes a deep breath, suddenly needing to control his breathing, 'what are you doing?'

 

'I am in need of a release, Mr. St-'

 

'Tony. Call me Tony.' He opens his eyes again.

 

'Very well,' another shuddering breath, 'Tony, I'm in need of a release.' His head is still leaning back, his throat exposed and breathing hard. He lifts the hand that isn't, now roughly, palming his cock, to his pale neck and strokes down his chest slowly, then settles on a buckle that inevitably would open his tunic.

 

'Come now, Tony, enjoy yourself as much as I am.'

 

Tony closes his eyes and flips himself over, still under the covers, and is again facing the god. He has two options here. He can either refuse and go back to sleep and let the god jerk himself off, then leave as well. Hell, Loki might even decide that he's bored half way through and just give up and leave. But Tony also notices that he's getting way too turned on by this, so to hell with it. His eyes snap open and he observes Loki as he starts undoing the various buckles on his leather armour and tunic, stripping his garments piece by piece. Before he knows it, Loki is left in just his tight leather black pants, that sit way too low on his narrow hips, and his palm still stroking his now hardening cock.

 

Tony swallows and looks away from the pale chest, where beautiful hard, pale muscles are now rippling from Loki's heavier breathing and down to his stroking hand. This guy really has the physique of a god, Tony realises. He's never had the opportunity to actually look at Loki, because the few times he's seen him have been through a video feed, and whilst he was preparing himself to be thrown out of a window. He certainly has opportunity now.

 

Tony's breathing becomes slightly laboured (without his approval, of course), and he's suddenly very aware that he isn't wearing any form of t-shirt or tank top, and the sweat pants he's wearing under the covers are now at the point where they're simply uncomfortable. His palms and brow are sweating from the heat of the room (so he tells himself), so he reaches under the covers and slowly takes off the offending sweat pants, trying not to alert Loki to the sound and show him that he is somewhat complying with his request to 'enjoy himself'.

 

Loki then unlaces his leather pants with his nimble fingers, and Tony thinks about what it would be like to have those fingers grasping his hair painfully as that godly body pumps above and into him. _And where did that thought come from?_  


 

Loki snakes a hand into his leather pants, _shit_ , and grabs his hard member, giving it a few sharp tugs before retracting his hand and magicing his pants away completely. His head is still leaning back, and Tony can't see his face, only a beautiful pale throat, but Tony gasps when he sees that Loki is very much naked, in his Stark Tower, in his home, in his very bedroom. Head tipped back, heaving chest, perfect cock (no really, it's soft pink from the arousal, strangely hair free, and leaking precome), and thighs spread apart widely, almost inviting Tony between them.

 

Tony can't hold off for much longer, and he snaps. He focuses on Loki's hand as it again grabs his own throbbing cock and starts slowly pumping from the hilt to the very tip. Loki lets out a soft moan, and that makes up Tony's mind for him. _Why the fuck not?_ He yanks himself up and rests his torso against the headboard of his bed. He reaches under the covers and strips off his boxers and throws them somewhere next to him, now completely useless. He then tentatively palms at his own hard member and grasps it firmly in his palm. 

 

He then looks ahead at Loki, who lifts his head with helmet still firmly perched on it, looks at Tony with half lidded eyes and _smirks._  


 

Tony really can't help himself now and throws the covers off of himself, exposing his naked self to the equally naked god. He starts pumping his own cock and moans loudly at the much needed friction, dropping his knees apart. He's watching Loki all the while, that delicate hand slowly but firmly pumping away.

 

It isn't too long before the pair of them become sweaty and desperate, because neither of them have had any kind of release for a while now ( _really, 94 years?_ ) and they're doing this together, hot and needy for each other. Moans fill the air, Tony likes a loud lover, and both of them are pumping themselves hard and fast, eyes locked in pure need and desire for the other.

 

They simultaneously run their thumb over the slit at the tip of their cocks, Loki whimpers and Tony groans deeply, fisting the bed sheets in his free hand.

 

'So fucking hot,' Tony breathes, 'so beautiful.' Loki replies by starting up a rhythm with his hips, slowing his hand and pumps into it his fist, gripping hard. He moans loudly again, neither of them taking their eyes off of each other.

 

'I want you, Loki,' gasps Tony, 'take me.'

 

Loki laughs briefly. 

 

'Beg for it.'

 

Tony growls out of frustration, panting from his still pumping fist. 'Take me,' he says again.

 

Loki smirks, still watching him. 

 

' _Beg_.'

 

Tony stops pumping, and as soon as he does, Loki stops as well. They're both breathing hard, lost in lust for each other.

 

'Please Loki. I want you..please.'

 

Loki doesn't need to be told twice. He stands up, cock forgotten but still hard and standing, glistening from the precome. 

 

'But take the helmet off, Raindeer Games. I want to touch your hair, grip it while you fuck me.'

 

Loki grins at that and takes the helmet off, placing it on the bedside table. He climbs onto the bed and crawls over to Tony. He grabs the backs of Tony's knees and drags him towards himself, pulling Tony down from the headboard and to lay flat on his back. Loki then spreads Tony's legs and scoots up to him and leans over him, almost positioning himself at Tony's entrance. Loki places one of Tony's knees on his shoulder, the other he holds up to the side and places it in the crook of his elbow, spreading Tony out beneath him.

 

'What about, you know, _preparation_?' Tony pants the word as if it's a curse. Loki grins at him again.

 

'No.' He simply says and thrusts sharply into Tony.

 

Tony cries out from the sudden and painful intrusion. 'Fuck! What the _hell_?'

 

Loki leans down and captures Tony's neck with his lips and kisses his way up to his ear, which he licks. 

'Tell me how you want this, Man of Iron,' he whispers.

 

'Show me the options,' Tony spits. No preparation, his ass hurts, what a bastard.

 

'Very well. I can go soft and fast.' Loki starts moving his hips, thrusting shallow and fast, only letting half of his cock penetrate Tony while his arms are still holding Tony's legs apart. Tony's breathing picks up again.

 

'Or I can go hard and fast.' Tony cries out when Loki picks up the pace, and thrusts into Tony harder at an unrelenting pace. Loki bites at Tony's neck, leaving a red bite mark.

 

'Then there's always,' he pants into his ear, 'slow and soft.' Loki stops his thrusting completely. His whole demeanor changes and he slowly and sensually starts rolling his hips into Tony and kisses up and down his jaw almost lovingly. Tony hums.

 

'And lastly, slow and hard.' Loki keeps the slow pace, even slows it down a fraction, and instead of rolling his hips, he thrusts down into Tony hard, all the way to the hilt, and then pulls out slowly. 

 

'Harder, Loki.' 

 

Loki responds with a growl in his ear and keeps at the slow pace but moans in pleasure as he withdraws almost completely out of Tony and slams back in. Tony whimpers.

 

'Deeper, _damnit Loki._ ' 

 

Loki continues fucking Tony slowly, and nips at Tony's neck leaving red marks all down one side. He then licks up his neck, soothing the painful bite marks. 

 

'Oh fuck,' Tony moans, 'can I kiss you? Let me kiss you.'

 

Loki lifts his head and lets go of Tony's legs, letting Tony hold them apart himself. He brings his forearms to either side of Tony's head, effectively trapping him, and lifts his own torso up, so the only place their bodies meet is at the thrusting of their own hips. 

 

'No.' Loki looks into Tony's eyes, holding his gaze, and picks up the pace of his thrusts slightly.

 

' _Nnnghhh. So good Loki._ ' Tony's back arches and he looks back at Loki, warmth pooling at the pit of his stomach. His fingers let go of the bedsheets and runs them up the back of Loki's thighs, over the curve of his moving ass and dig hard into the soft flesh there, encouraging the movements.

 

'Come on Stark,' whispers Loki, and rests his forehead on his new lover's forehead. His thrusts become erratic and he rocks their bodies together, breathing hard and fast.

 

For a few moments there is only the sound of heavy breathing, and the sounds of Loki's hips meeting Tony's ass hard.

 

And then, with each brutal thrust, Loki finally _uses_ his voice. Tony read in a mythology book somewhere and learnt that Loki had once had his lips sewn shut with golden yarn.

 

'Mine.' _thrust_  


 

'Mine.' _thrust_  


 

A growl. 'You'  _thrust_ 'are' _thrust_ 'mine.'

  
_Why_ , Tony thinks, would anyone deprive Loki of _that voice._  


 

'Oh god Loki, so close,' Tony says, meeting Loki's thrusts halfway, desperate for release, 'please, fuck.'

 

Loki breaks their shared gaze and looks down at Tony's neglected cock, determined to make Tony release without touching it. He looks down further to where his cock is pumping into Tony, and he moans loudly.

 

'Come for me Stark.' 

 

Tony cries out and his back arches off the bed, spilling heavily over their bellies. He sees white, and Loki kisses his neck again while Tony comes down from the one of the most intense orgasms of his life, and he's had a lot. Tony whimpers Loki's name, and with a handful of quick, sharp thrusts, Loki moans softly and releases his seed into Tony and bites Stark's his shoulder as he collapses his heavying chest onto Tony's.

 

After a silent moment, filled with their panting, Loki chuckles to himself, and Tony opens his eyes and looks at him.

 

'Well. Thanks for that, I guess,' Tony says with a smile.

 

'Don't mention it.'

 

Loki pulls out of Tony, who quietly whimpers at the loss. Loki sits up and starts shifting himself along and off of the bed, when a sweaty palm catches his wrist. Stay with me.

 

He turns back around and smiles a genuine smile. He crawls back over and lies down next to Tony, who then pulls the cover over their hips. Tony is still on his back and still has his own seed all over his stomach, so Loki reaches a finger over and runs it through Tony's seed. Tony follows the finger as it reaches between those perfect lips, and watches as Loki hums appreciatively around the finger.

 

'JARVIS, lights.'

 

The room goes dark and silence takes over.

 

Tony is almost asleep when he feels an arm slide over his abdomen to hold him closer, and hears a whisper, 'Mine'.

 

**Author's Note:**

> .....Yeah. 
> 
> That was really hard to write. I literally went through it twenty time to make sure that it made some kind of sense. 
> 
> Please comment, review, that's always fun. Would really love some feedback :)


End file.
